


Letters from Antiva

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Gen, OC: Wren Adaar, Original Character - Freeform, Wren Adaar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Josephine/Inquistior ficlets crossposted from tumblr.</p><p>
Chapters 21/22 added Feb. 13th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.

She had a method. It was simple: stop, take a deep breath, and count to five. In every Language she knew. 

Sometimes it was the only way to get through a day without ripping someone’s head off, no matter how tempted she might be. However, there were certain times when her method did not work. No matter how many times she repeated it.

Like today. 

There had been far too many meetings, far too many arrogant and self-important courtiers all demanding this thing or that. Did they not realize the Inquisition was attempting to save all of Thedas? Were they truly so selfish and callous? 

"Excuse me a moment, won’t you?" Josephine said and scooted back her chair. She did not even wait for reply before walking quickly to the door leading to the war room. She yanked it open quickly and then bolted for the other end. 

Bursting into the war room, she hardly took notice of Cullen and Leliana debating over a rescue mission as she slammed shut behind her. Josephine scrunched up her face, fists balled at her side and yelled at the top of her voice,

"ANDRASTE’S DIMPLED ASSCHEEKS, I HATE ORLESIANS"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

At first she tried to avoid thinking about it, there were important things to attend, the consequences dire. But sometimes… sometimes when the meetings grew long, and she found people repeating themselves and going over facts she already knew, she let her mind wander.

Just a bit.

She imagined the feel of leather under her fingers, rough bits of metal armor tumbling to the floor with a satisfying clank. She could picture trailing her fingers, ink stained but feather light, trailing over smooth skin and hard muscles. 

”..ambassador? _Josephine_?” She snapped to, meeting the Inquisitor’s eyes over the war table. Josephine fought a blush as the other woman gazed at her, eyes searching.

"Yes?" 

"Are you with us?"

"Yes, I apologize. My mind was elsewhere."

The Inquisitor stepped around the table, a surprisingly gentle hand cupping Josephine’s elbow in concern.

"Are you well?"

"Very well, thank you." 

With a gentle squeeze the Inquisitor stepped back, though her eyes kept darting toward Josephine for the rest of the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to write something based off a headcanon about the Inquisitor carrying Josephine to bed. Original idea can be found here: http://qunaributts.tumblr.com/post/107054052458/do-you-have-any-josephine-x-inquisitor-headcanons

It was adorable. There was no other way to put it.

She’d be hard at work, writing up reports – usually transcribing the Inquisitor’s scribbled shorthand – and returning letters to dignitaries, the candles burning low and the fire little more than glowing embers in the hearth. She would drink the last drags of her now cold tea, and stretch her arms overhead with a jaw cracking yawn. Then, unable to help herself, she would droop toward the desk, her arms coming up to rest on top of scattered parchment in order to cradle her head as she dozed.

The Inquisitor at first would leave her be, tiptoeing out of the room to let her rest, but when she realized it was more commonplace than not, she started to worry. How could Josephine possibly get a good nights rest while napping on her desk?

She would be cold, and likely wake up with a crick in her neck, and that would not do. So the next time she found Josephine dozing in her chair, parchment and ink pots strewn about her, she did the only thing that made sense: she picked her up and started walking her to her room.

The actual picking up had been a little awkward at first, the Inquisitor having to stoop down and twist her torso to get her arm under Josephine’s legs. The moment she did though, Josephine shifted in her sleep, instinctively drawing closer to her body heat.

Josephine snuggled close, hand curling in the front of the Inquisitor’s shirt, her nose going to the space between her neck and shoulder. The Inquisitor suppressed a laugh as Josephine’s breath tickled her neck.

Straightening up, she started the slow walk to Josephine’s room, doing her best to keep from jostling her too much as she walked. Doors were a little tricky, and she had to finally resort on using her foot to open and close them.

The Inquisitor was thankful it was so late, as that meant the main hall was quiet and devoid of people… save Varric who sat at his table, writing by the firelight. She sent him a dirty look over Josephine’s head when he cocked an eyebrow at her. She hoped the look conveyed the words she longed to hiss at him, “wake her up and you’re a dead dwarf.”

Varric lifted his hands in obvious surrender, shaking his head with a grin. She lifted her chin at him, pleased he understood, and continued her trek to Josephine’s room.

The Inquisitor knew where the Ambassador slept, but she had never entered the room before. She stood hesitantly before the bedroom for a moment, uncertain if she should intrude… of course she wasn’t about to wake Josephine now.

Finally deciding she carefully pushed open the door. The room was dark, and from the Inquisitor could tell, exceptionally tidy. Her bed consisted of many pillows and blankets piled high, enough so that it looked easy to cocoon yourself in it.

With a smile, the Inquisitor moved toward the bed and gently placed Josephine on it. However, a problem arose when Josephine did not relinquish her hold on the Inquisitor’s shirt. She tried to pull back several times, but still Josephine’s hand was fisted in the front of her shirt. Worrying her lower lip, she tried to figure out the best course of action.

Carefully she reached up and started prying Josephine’s fingers from her shirt, marveling at how small and delicate her hands seemed… despite their death grip. She had nearly succeeded in her attempts, when Josephine’s fingers curled around the Inquisitor’s, trapping her again.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers,” she breathed despite herself.

“I’ll let you go,” Josephine mumbled, eyes still closed, “for a ransom.”

The Inquisitor’s eyes went wide. How long had Josephine been awake? Instead of voicing the question she asked, “oh? And what is that?”

“You can have your hand back in exchange for a kiss goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine was meticulous. Everything was perfectly organized, her clipboard never leaving her side in order to jot down notes so that she never forgot anything. When she planned something, she did so down the smallest of details. However, sometimes life does not go according to plan....

 

* * *

 

The first problem was that the day was too warm. Unusually so, given that the previous days had been of the perfect temperature, but now it was balmy, the air heavy on your skin. 

The second problem was that there were gnats. Hundreds of the beastly little things hanging in the air like a dark cloud. They, of course, were drawn to the fruit, swarming in to land on it and spoil everything.

The third problem was that the heat was causing the chocolates to melt. The chocolates which had been imported using various means for this occasion especially, the flavor combinations something she had put together on her own. They were to be delectable... not melted. 

The fourth problem was that the minstrels were nowhere to be found. She'd hired accompaniment for Maryden, in hopes things would be a little more special. Maryden was in the tavern, but the others were not. 

The fifth problem stemmed from the first problem. Josephine was warm, hair sticking to the back of her neck as it started to fall. And frizz. It was frizzing horribly, stray strands sticking up, the wisps around her face no longer perfectly wavy but turning into dastardly curls. It was awful. 

Everything was _awful_. 

“Is everything alright?” Josephine had been cradling her head in her hands, but now her gaze snapped up at the question. She found her love gazing down at her with worried eyes. Josephine started to panic. 

“Everything is well, mi amor, why would you think something's wrong?” She tried to carefully push aside her recently scribbled notes to hopefully salvage her plans. 

“You look a little... frazzled, is all.”

Josephine lifted a hand to her hair, oh she must look a mess. She wondered if she could do anything to fix it? “I promise, everything is wonderful.”

“Good.” Adaar paused, glanced around the room shyly, a rarity for the Inquisitor. “Will you meet me later?”

Josephine tried not to frown, did she know something? “Actually, I was hoping we could have dinner. Just the two of us?” 

The other woman's eyes lit up. “Yes, that would be perfect. What time?”

“I had it planned for seven.” 

“Alright, I'll see you then.. in the meantime I better go play Inquisitor.” Adaar grinned widely and left, leaving Josephine sitting at her desk.. worried and confused. 

 

* * * 

By mealtime, Josephine had worked herself into a fitful state. She was exhausted, her head hurt, and everything was still wrong. The chocolates were ruined, it was still muggy even though the sun had long ago set, and the gnats were irritating her by constantly buzzing her ear as well as landing on the food.

And the food... she chef had burned the main course, there was no bread, and she didn't know what happened to the tarts. She was sure they'd been on the table, but now they were gone. If Cole had touched them she would was going to kill him....

Covering her face with both hands, she had a strong desire to start crying. It was supposed to be perfect, but instead it was a ruined mess.

Josephine did not hear the footfalls of her honored guest arriving, nor did she even notice when she stopped by her side. She did take notice when she was drawn into a strong embrace, warm and familiar. Burying her face into her love's chest, she felt tears stinging her eyes.

“What's wrong?” Adaar's voice was gentle, like the hand drawing soothing circles on Josephine's back.

“Everything,” was Josephine's muffled reply. 

“Why is it wrong?” 

“Because it was supposed to be perfect!” she cried. She felt the arms drop from around her, and soon a strong hand was guiding her chin until she was looking up into concerned eyes.

“Why was supposed it to be perfect?” 

“We've talked about the about the future and us, and I wanted this to be romantic and nice but it's not.” Josephine glanced toward the table, her hands waving as she spoke. 

“This isn't how I planned it.. but I was hoping... will you marry me?” she finally blurted, looking up with wide eyes. For all her nerves, for all her planning and worry and concern, the smile that greeted her was glowing and warm and she felt like her heart might burst. 

The next thing she knew, Josephine was picked up and twirled around, as they both laughed happily. 

“Of course I'll marry you!” Adaar said once Josephine's feet were firmly planted on the ground again. “That's why I wanted to speak with you....”

Without another word, she dropped to her knee before Josephine and withdrew a glittering ring from her pocket. “I was going to ask you.”

Josephine felt her heart stutter and then start hammering wildly inside her chest. She covered her face with both hands, almost vibrating with excitement. “You can ask me!” 

Adaar laughed, and shook her head in amusement. Then she cleared her throat and held up the ring, “My dear Lady Montilyet, will you marry me?” 

“YES!” Josephine shrieked and launched herself at Adaar, arms going around her neck. She started peppering kissing over her face, punctuating each additional 'yes' she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: brand new neighbours au

It was embarrassing. 

No, that was far too mild of word.

It was _mortifying_. 

Yes, that was much better. It had much more impact.

Josephine sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring at her door incredulously. It was a new door, well not new-new, but new to her. It was the new door to her new apartment in her new apartment build…. which was located in her new city. 

It was all wonderfully new and exciting and she was locked out. Josephine frowned, lips pursed and fists clenched. How was she going to get back inside when the Manager’s office was closed and she didn’t have a phone to call a locksmith?

Glancing up and down the hall, she debated which door to knock on first. The door across from hers was vacant, she knew, the Manager had said the residents were on an extended holiday. 

Down the hall was the mean old man who had glared at her the entire time she was moving in. That left the door at the very end. The one she wasn’t sure about. 

Well, she reasoned with herself as she pushed away from the wall, it was better than the old man. 

She took a deep breath and knocked soundly against the door, unable to pinpoint exactly why she was so nervous. Most likely no one was home. There was a loud thump on the other side followed by a muffled curse, and Josephine covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Perhaps she’d woken them? 

There was a long moment of silence before the clank of locks being undone sounded through the door. The door swung open revealing a person on the other side with rumpled hair and sleepy eyes. They didn’t appear to be annoyed and she took that as a good sign. 

"I’m sorry to bother you," Josephine said, feeling all the more nervous. She realized she was wringing her hands, and dropped them to her side. "I just moved in down the hall, but I seem to have locked myself out and I was hoping to use your phone?"

Her new neighbor, whom she decided was quite attractive despite (or maybe because of) their rumpled hair and sleepy eyes, smiled at her, the gesture lighting up their face. 

"Come on in, let’s get you a locksmith." 

With a nod, Josephine stepped inside as they held open the door a little wider, trying to ignore the sudden flutter in her stomach. 

"You know," they said as they shut the door, a wry smile playing on their lips. "I did the same thing when I first moved in. Good thing you didn’t try Mr. Norris, he shut the door right in my face when I asked to use his phone."

Josephine turned around with a wry smile, “Yes, I think I knocked on the right door.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Game."

Adaar didn’t understand the game. It made no sense, why use flowery words when you can just state what you want? Why use secrets and lies to gain what you needed when you could take it? Why rely on subterfuge when you can plow your way through…

There was perhaps a reason why she wasn’t allowed to speak during diplomatic meetings, and she might concede it was the best course of action most of the time, but still the game made no sense to her.

Though she had to admit she enjoyed watching Josephine at work, the pleasant smile that hid a sharp mind and sometimes a sharp tongue. She easily spun her words, gaining trust and earning esteem. She had no troubles navigating this world of promises and favors and kind words covering not-so-kind words.

It amazed Adaar, truthfully. And kind of turned her on.

“You shouldn’t stare during meetings,” Josephine chastised once they were alone. “The delegates will think it rude if you ignore them.”

Adaar shrugged, “Let them. I don’t care. Besides, it’s not my fault you’re so captivating.”

Josephine puffed out a breath and started pacing before the hearth. “You make this job so much more difficult than it needs to be….” she trailed off as she came to a sudden halt and turned to look at the Inquisitor. “I’m what?”

Adaar grinned. “Captivating. The way your eyes glow.. the little smile you get when one of the nobles does exactly what you want them to do, without realizing it’s what you wanted.”

“Oh,” Josephine breathed, blinking owlishly. “I didn’t know I did that.”

“Don’t worry, ambassador, it never fails to escape my attention.” Moving forward, Adaar made sure her arm brushed Josephine’s, catching her eye. “I’ll speak to you later.”

“Yes, alright. That will be fine,” Josephine mumbled after her, still surprised, but Adaar noticed a smile starting to bloom on Josephine’s lips before she left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I've been thinking lately about Josephine looking after my Inquisitor when she gets sick, and being all overprotective, and then I started thinking of my inquisitor looking after Josie when she gets sick, and having to physically pry Josie away from her desk, and I wish I was a better writer and could do these scenarios justice because OMG TOO MUCH CUTE MY HEART!
> 
> I COULDN'T NOT WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS! Features my Wren Adaar (grumpy, two-handed warrior).

“I'm not sick,” Wren growled at those present. She attempted to glare her advisers down, even as she gripped the edge of the war table to keep herself upright. Her nose was raw from blowing it so much, eyes rimmed red and watering. She was so pale her freckles stood out even more predominately, but she was determined to finish the meeting.

Josephine glared at her across the table, while Cullen and Leliana had retreated a safe distance, not wanting to get in the middle of the argument.

“You are most definitely sick,” Josephine said. “You should be in bed.”

“There's work to be done. I'm fine.” Wren sniffled despite herself, mentally cursing. Josephine didn't need another point in her favor, but judging by the look on her face she knew she'd already won. Wren cursed again.

“You are resting.” Josephine shoved her clipboard toward Leliana and moved around the table, gripping Wren's elbow. She started guiding the Inquisitor out the door as she spoke. “Leliana and Cullen will handle the rest of the missions, isn't that right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.” Josephine nodded. “I will clear your schedule for the rest of the day, anyone who wishes to see you can simply wait.”

Wren started to protest, but Josephine cut her off with _that_ look and Wren snapped her mouth shut. Who knew the tiny girlfriend could be so scary? Out in the hall several messengers and dignitaries attempted to gain Wren's attention, but Josephine also shot them _the look_ and they all fell silent.

Suppressing a laugh that she was sure would turn into a cough, Wren thought she probably shouldn't find Josephine aggressively ordering people around quite as attractive as she did.

They made it upstairs to the Inquisitor's quarters without further hindrance, once everyone took the hint and left them alone. Wren sank down on her bed with a sigh. Her head felt fuzzy, like it'd been stuffed with cotton and her body ached. She idly wondered if perhaps she had pissed off the Maker, that had to be reason for her suffering, right?

“In bed.” Josephine pointed, lips pursed, her other hand fisted on her hip. “Now.”

“Ooh, I like it when you get feisty.” Wren laughed, then coughed as she tried to yank off one of her boots.

“There will be no... shenanigans, Wren. I'm serious, you need rest.” Josephine shot her another glare before kneeling down to help with removing the boots.

Before Wren knew what was happening, she was laid out in bed with the blankets tucked firmly around her, extra pillows cushioning her horns.

“Now, what else can I get you? Tea? Or maybe a compress for your fever? Should I call one of the healers? Oh, dear I left my notepad in the War Room.” Josephine frowned deeply, already half-way toward the desk in the corner in search of paper.

Wren smiled. “I swear I'm fine, Josie.”

“You most certainly are not!” Josephine said she whirled around. “You are sick and you need to be taken care of.”

“I just need some rest, a nice nap and I'll be good as new. I promise.” Wren untangled her hand from the sheets and crossed her heart. “You know what would make me feel better, though?”

“What?” Josephine asked, taking a step toward the bed. “I will get you anything you wish, mi amor.”

“Sit with me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, just sit with me.”

Josephine looked around the room, as if debating the healing benefits of such a proposition. She must've decided it was worth it, because she crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, scooting close to Wren.

“But nothing indecent, you need your rest.”

“Spoil sport,” Wren teased, which earned a swat from Josephine. “I'm sick, don't abuse the sick.”

“Go to sleep,” Josephine said.

“Not tired.” Wren tried to hide a yawn, but failed despite her best efforts. Josephine shot her a triumphant look. Wren returned it with a glower. 

Smiling, Josephine reached out and started brushing back Wren's hair from her forehead. “Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.”

“That a promise?” Wren mumbled, eyes drifting close.

“That's a promise.” Josephine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Wren's cheek, she let out a contended hum before burrowing a bit deeper into the blankets and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: “Marry me?” with Josie/f!Inquisitor (features my Wren Adaar)

It perhaps hadn’t been Wren’s most thought out plan. In fact, it really hadn’t even been a plan. 

She and Bull saw the dragon. Shared a look. Then they charged it. 

Honestly though, they’d been doing random clean up in the Hinterlands and needed something to break the tedium. Besides, they’d had good chances against it, and it had gone well enough at first. That was until the dragonlings came. Swarming them and cutting them off from the others. Then things had gone progressively downhill from there. 

It was only thanks to some quick thinking from Vivienne, and a very well timed ice wall, that they made it out in one piece. 

Though they’d been far from unscathed. 

They managed a quick patch up at camp, then it was a return to Skyhold and proper access to healers. Luckily the trip from the Hinterlands was relatively quick… if not painful. 

Wren spent most of the journey in the back of wagon, bemoaning the burns on her thigh and abdomen, as well as the various nicks and cuts covering her person. Bull had made it out in slightly better condition, but not much. They’d also been forced to listen to an endless tirade from Vivienne, explaining exactly why they were twelve kinds of foolish.

It had been GRAND!

Their eventual return to Skyhold had been exciting. A flurry of soldiers ready to haul the Inquisitor to the healers, along with nearly every person in Skyhold coming down to take a peek. 

Wren had been accosted by Cullen and Leliana, both telling her exactly how stupid she’d been to do such a thing. They even managed to come up with new reasons Vivienne hadn’t covered yet. She was actually kind of impressed. 

The healers worked tirelessly to do what they could for her wounds. In the end she ended up with some new scars, and a few burns that needed a couple extra days to heal, but was truly no worse for the wear. 

Unfortunately Josephine hadn’t gotten that memo. She stormed into Wren’s rooms once she had been settled and left alone. Her hair had come lose from its customary braids and she was fairly bristling from righteous fury. 

“I cannot believe you!” she hissed, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed, then where would the Inquisition be, hm? And all for no other reason than ‘I was bored’?”

“How do you know I was bored? Maybe it attacked us?”

Josephine stopped checking over Wren’s bandages to give her a particularly venomous glare. “I’ve heard all I needed to know from Vivienne and Varric. Tch, you’re a mess.”

“Well, getting partially roasted alive will do that to a person.” Wren flashed a smile, gave a forced laugh. Josephine remained stony faced, which unnerved Wren more than her anger. 

“I’m alright, Josie.” Wren spread her arms invitingly. Josephine didn’t need any further prompting. With great care she crawled onto the bed, laying down on Wren’s uninjured side. Wrapping her arms around Josephine’s waist, Wren pulled her close until the smaller woman was nearly on top of her.

“I was so worried when we got the news,” Josephine said, voice muffled by Wren’s shirt.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” She pressed a kiss atop Josephine’s head.

“I meant what I said, about the Inquisition being lost without you. You’re a very important person, you know?” Josephine lifted her head, looking up at Wren with watery eyes. “Not only to the Inquisition, but to me, and I would be lost without you.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Do you promise?” Josephine sniffed pathetically. 

Wren found herself smiling despite herself. She was too adorable, and she had no idea. “I do. I promise I’ll be by your side…. for as long as you’ll have me.”

Josephine’s eyes widened slightly. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that when all this is done, and the world is safe again, why don’t we get married?” 

“Truly?”

“Truly.” 

“YES!” Josephine squealed in delight and pushed herself up far enough to kiss Wren.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "I swear it was an accident." + Wren/Josie

She could take down a charging bear, didn’t bat an eye at flaying red templars. She could go out for a night of drinking with Bull and the Chargers, and still manage to remain upright at the end of it. She was a warrior. She was Wren Adaar and she was not prone to panicking.

At least she had been until that moment. 

Letting out a pathetic whimper, she pulled down her sleeve since it was the only thing she had available to her, and tried to clean up the spilled ink. Unfortunately it didn’t have the desired outcome. Instead of soaking up the ink, it smeared it, making the mess worse and ruining more scrolls and pieces of parchment in the process. 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” she hissed, eyes darting around to find anything that could help. Of all the fool things to happen! She huffed out breath and debated running away. No one had to know she’d been there…

Except someone was on the other side of the door, and it was swinging open soundlessly. 

“Please don’t be—” Wren started to say just as she made out a head of dark hair. “Damn it!”

Wren remained rooted to the spot as Josephine slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her gently. She turned around and startled, obviously not expecting to find the Qunari in her office, let alone behind her desk. 

“Oh! Inquisitor. Can I help… you?” Her eyes went wide as she fully took in the the other woman. For her part, Wren felt a bit like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar; loitering behind Josephine’s desk, hands and shirt covered in ink. A pool of the dark liquid pooling on the various documents Josephine had stashed there. 

“I was.. I’m sorry,” Wren said, sounding breathless. “I swear it was an accident. I came to find you.. but then I wanted to leave a note. I was going to ask you to join me for dinner.” She slumped down onto Josephine’s chair, she went to cradle her face in her hands. 

It was belatedly she realized the problem with that. She pulled her hands away, groaning at the ink covering her fingers and was now likely covering her face like vitaar.

“This is horrible,” she moaned. She heard Josephine’s breath hiss out, and she glanced toward her, noting how she was pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. Great, all this and now Josephine thought her a fool. She _was_ a fool!

With quick steps, Josephine crossed the room and moved behind the desk, stopping in front of Wren, close enough for their legs to brush. Pulling a handkerchief from where she kept it tucked in her sleeve, Josephine bent forward, grabbed Wren’s chin and started dabbing at the ink on her face. 

“I’ve ruined all your documents.”

“It’s fine, they were nothing important.”

“But I—”

“I said it’s fine.” Josephine met Wren’s gaze, firm and unwavering. “I promise.”

“Alright, if you say so. But I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, and I would love to.”

Wren blinked at her. “You would love to what?”

Josephine pulled back and looked at Wren with a smile. “Join you for dinner.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Josephine/Inquisitor

Josephine sifted through piles and piles of documents, unable to find the one she needed. The one that was urgent! The one that had needed the signature of the Inquisitor… of course. 

Letting out a sigh, Josephine rubbed her temples. Wren hated paperwork. Wren hated nobles. Wren really hated paperwork dealing with nobles. Which meant that that particular correspondence was likely shoved in the bottom drawer of her desk. 

“Why do I even bother giving them to her?” Josephine muttered to herself as she stood up from her chair. “I should learn to forge her signature, no one would know. Or care.” 

She stormed to the door of her office and flung it open, “I’m sure Wren would thank me!”

Josephine marched through the main hall, toward the Inquisitor’s quarters, cursing the endless doors and stairs as she went. Yanking open the last door, she bounded up the steps. 

“Wren?” she called as she crested the top of the steps. “Have you seen the..? Oh.” 

The room was covered in glowing candles, everything awash with golden light. There was a table set in the middle of the room, covered in an delicious looking meal. Wren stood near the doors leading to the balcony, looking more than a little nervous.

“What’s all this?” Josephine asked, mind not quite processing what she was seeing.

“Dinner,” Wren said. She took a couple steps forward, her long legs easily closing the distance between them. “I thought.. I mean I wanted it to be nice. Special. Do you like it?” 

Josephine tore her eyes away from the scene before her and looked up at Wren, a smile spreading across her face. “I love it.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice." - Josie/Adaar

Josephine wasn’t subtle. Or, at least in this one instance she wasn’t, which was rather strange given her profession and knack for dealing with nobles. 

However, her subtlety seemed to fly out the door anytime Adaar entered a room. First, she would stare. Eventually she would realize she was staring which caused her cheeks to flush in embarrassment. Then she would proceed to busy herself with papers or notes on her clipboard. 

The staring would resume while everyone went over operations on the war table, when she thought no one would notice. 

Adaar noticed though. Always did. 

Though Adaar didn’t mention this fact until they were at Skyhold. Josephine had been staring again, and Adaar hung back after the war council, waiting for Leliana and Cullen to leave her office. She was carefully sorting letters that had been stacked on her desk when Adaar cleared their throat. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Adaar kept their voice soft, but still Josephine started. She turned around quickly, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry?”

“You stare.”

“I’m-I’m sorry. You must think me terribly rude.” She looked down at her feet, shuffling them a bit.

“It’s alright. I understand.”

Her head popped up. “You do?”

“Of course, you’ve never met a Qunari before, have you? Never had to work with one so closely. I understand.” 

“No, that’s not… quite it, Inquisitor.” Josephine spoke as if the words were difficult to get out.

“It’s not?” Adaar wrinkled their nose in confusion. “Then was is it?”

Josephine leaned against her desk, hipped propped against the edge as she started drawing circles with her finger. “I, uh… that is to say. You’re very engaging and I find myself staring. I apologize.”

Adaar squinted at her. “Are you saying you… like me?”

“Perhaps. I think I would like to get to know you better.”

“Oh,” Adaar breathed. Then a slow smile crossed their face. This was better than they had hoped for. “I think I would like that too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using my Wren Adaar.

“Don’t say _anything_ ,” Wren all but growled. 

“I wasn’t going to say a word, mi amor.” Josephine grinned widely, teeth flashing and eyes crinkling. She was the perfect picture of innocence. Wren was far from fooled.

“No, I imagine you planning on saying _several_ words.” She whirled back around to look at her reflection. 

Of all the trials in her life, this was by the worst. A ball. Oh, but not a political ball. Nothing requiring a uniform, or a need to look professional. No, she’d been forced into a dress. A ballgown, specifically, in forget-me-not blue with an excess of frills and ribbons and _layers_.

She could practically hear Bull and the others cackling now. The indignity of it all. Wren swore if any of them so much as breathed wrong, she would order them into a giant frilly dress. See if they laughed then.

“What?” She glanced back at Josephine who appeared close to laughing. Wren thought about ordering Josie into a frilly blue dress, but the twice blighted woman would actually _like_ it.

“You’re scowling, dear.”

“Of course I am. I look like a cake topper!” Wren grabbed the abundance of sheer skirts and fanned them out. “This is ridiculous!” 

“You look lovely. It’s nice seeing you out of dirty, travel worn clothes.”

“How ‘bout you undo the back? Then you can see me out of frilly ballgowns too.” Wren waggled her eyebrows. Josephine rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted sigh to rival Cassandra. “Okay, no jokes. Take away _all_ my fun.”

“I know you disagree, but you do look lovely. You’ll turn many heads.”

“I’m Qunari, I always turn heads.” 

Josephine gave her another blank look. 

“Fine!” Wren tossed up her hands. “I look lovely and I’m SO excited for the party.” She bared her teeth in a forced smile. 

“Look at it like a… stealth operation!” Josephine declared. “You’re infiltrating the enemy base in disguise. You need to keep them happy and unaware of your plan.” 

Wren narrowed her eyes, sucking on her teeth before she spoke. “I’m not a child, Josie. I don’t need to play pretend.”

“It could be fun though!” Josephine hurried to her vanity, pulling at the pins keeping her hair up in its usual style. “I could be some spy you need to charm secrets out of!”

Now Wren was gawking at Josephine. “You’re serious?”

“Yes” She whirled around again. “Oooh! There could be trysts in darkened corners, like in those books Cassandra reads!” 

“The books you borrow.” 

Josephine frowned at Wren’s reflection in the mirror. “That was one time.”

“One time that you admit to.” 

“Would you like to play this game or not?”

“I don’t know,” Wren drawled, shaking her head sadly. “You’re well versed in The Game, I am but a lowly mercenary… and Qunari to boot! How will I ever keep up?”

“Well,” Josephine said as she turned around. “I suppose as your ambassador, it’s my job to show you the ways of court. Perhaps we should have a lesson before we leave?” 

“What kind of–” Wren was cut off as Josephine yanked her down for a kiss.

“That kind.” 

“Mm, I think I’m going to like this lesson.” Wren grinned widely before ducking her head and kissing Josephine again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst prompt was: “Please tell me you forgive me!” for Wren and Josie.

“Please tell me you forgive me!” Wren spread her hands, fixing Josephine with an entreating look. 

The other woman didn’t budge. 

Crap. 

“Everything turned out fine. Nothing _bad_ happened.” Really, nothing had happened. Okay, maybe she’d been knocked out when she charged the Giant. And maybe that had worried some of the team, who had sent out a messenger crow to Skyhold. But really, they were the ones who had overreacted so REALLY Josephine should be mad at them. 

All of Wren’s pacifying words were for naught though, as Josephine’s nostrils flared in that way usually reserved for the most grating of delegates. 

Wren took a reflexive step back, this was one fight wasn’t going to face head on. In fact, she would have been more than happy to call for a retreat. 

“You are so foolish!” Josephine burst out, lifting her hands like she wanted to strangle Wren. 

“It’s all right, Josie. I’m all right. Takes more than a giant to take me out.” She tapped her knuckles against her forehead. “See, hard as a rock.” 

“More like full of rocks!” Josephine dropped her hands to her sides, fisting them tightly as she let loose a tangent in Antivan. Wren was still learning the language, but considering nearly every other word out of Josephine’s mouth was a swear word, she quickly got the picture. 

Taking in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself, Josephine fixed Wren with a piercing look. “It was all right _this_ time. But what about _next_ time?” 

Josephine marched up to Wren, prodding her in the middle of her chest. “What about when you’re not so lucky? Because it’s always luck, Wren. Pure, dumb luck! You are reckless and foolhardy and one day that is going to get you killed!” 

“Josie…”

“It’s true though!” Josephine’s face crumpled, and she drew back before Wren could even attempt to comfort her. “One you will be out there, and you will be you. You will do something stupid or something heroic, and then where will I be? Sat up in my office, alone, waiting for the messenger to deliver the news.” 

Wren hung her head, shoulders sagging. “Josephine? I’m sorry.” 

“You should be!” Josephine replied, voice hitching up as tears spilled over her cheeks. Wren opened her arms and Josephine stepped into her embrace. 

“I’ll be more careful, I promise I will. I promise.” Wren held Josephine close, whispering soothing sounds while she sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daylily- coquetry (flirtatious behavior or a flirtatious manner)

It wasn’t like Wren could help herself, actually she had tried to curb it several times in the early days. She was doing a job, she was there to close some rifts and bash some skulls. 

Only it was impossible, the words flying out of her mouth before she could think twice. Always accompanied with a saucy wink or something to prove her intent. 

The response was always brilliant. 

A flush covering Josephine’s cheeks, a tittering giggle, and sometimes.. sometimes there was a hint of something more in her dark eyes. That’s what really got to Wren, drew her in. It was addicting really, and that was why she couldn’t seem to stop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lily- majesty

Wren always walked with a purpose, her long stride powerful and sure. Always with her shoulders back, and head high, facing whatever came toward her. Like a true warrior. 

She held the grace of someone proven in battle, every movement smooth but calculated. And as she walked through the gates of Skyhold, armor shining and eyes bright, she was nothing short of majestic. 

That’s why it was such a stark contrast when she ascended the steps to the main hall, to where Josephine stood, and faltered. Wren’s steps slowed, one hand jostling against her leg nervously in an erratic tattoo. 

“Josephine.. I, um, I found this for you.” She pulled the parcel from behind her back and all but shoved it into Josephine’s hands. A flush covered her cheeks, heightening her freckles in contrast. 

Wren didn’t even wait for Josephine to open the package before she pushed open the doors to the hall, disappearing inside. Her movements still disjointed, stilted, as if she were walking with a great effort. 

Shaking her head at the whole thing, a faint blush now staining her own cheeks, Josephine opened the plain brown wrapping and found a book. Not just any book. A book of Antivan love poems. 

Pressing her lips together to hide her growing smile, Josephine clutched the book to her chest. It was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.

Sometimes it was difficult not to stare. She tried to be subtle about it, but she was quite certain she failed in most instances. At least if Leliana was around. Wren hadn’t seemed to notice yet, or so she hoped. 

“It happened when I broke my nose.”

Josephine snapped to attention, lifting her gaze from Wren’s mouth to her eyes. “I-I’m sorry?”

“The scar.” Wren traced the line from under her chin, up to where it trailed along her lower lip. “We’d been hired to stop some bandits raiding farmland and causing problems. I was grappling with one of them, big, surly looking guy, and he beadbutted me. Bastard broke my nose and part of his helm cut my lip.”

“Oh,” Josephine said, blinking owlishly. “That is.. um, that wasn’t why I was staring.” 

“You weren’t…?” Wren’s upper lip curled in confusion. “Then why–OH!” At the realization her face flushed. Josephine’s own face felt hot. 

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean…”

“No, no!” Wren cried, waving her hands. “Stare all you like!”

Josephine covered her mouth with her fingers, glancing away from Wren as she tried to stifle a giggle. “I will remember that, Inquisitor.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

It happened during a particularly boring meeting with some particularly boring nobles regarding a particularly boring trade agreement. Josephine had spent enough time on the documents, making certain they were clear and concise and of value to both parities, she had no idea what they were even meeting about.

Other than the nobles wishing to have a story to tell. “I met the Inquisitor!” They would probably titter to their friends later. Such a thrill meeting not only the Inquisitor, but a Qunari to boot. 

As Josephine was mulling this over, she was acutely aware of suddenly feeling like she were on display. And not in the usual courtly way, where every action and word was scrutinized, but rather in a much more intimate way. 

She glanced toward Wren, noting how her eyes squinted slightly in concentration. Honestly, she looked like she was trying to bore a hole through… 

Josephine flushed and nearly squeaked out loud at the realization of what that look meant. She lifted a hand up to cheek, trying to will the sudden blush away before the nobles noticed.

Wren seemed to notice though, she meet Josephine’s gaze full on and grinned. 

“Later,” she mouthed before turning her attention back to the noble, leaving Josephine even more flustered than before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.

She was charming, of course she was. Wren figured most ambassadors would have to be, dealing with so many uppity people, one had to be ready to kiss ass and charm. 

Except Josephine had a greater power than that, something that drew you in. Made you pay attention. 

Sure, it was all encased in a pretty face, with lovely eyes and a gorgeous smile. Sure, it was all enhanced with a charming accent. This was all well and true.

However, there was something else. Something extra. Something about Josephine that was completely undefinable.

That, Wren thought, was why she was a complete goner from the second she had met Josephine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
>   
> Features my OC, Wren Adaar.

Josephine huffed, blowing an errant strand of hair from her face. “I cannot believe you talked me into this,” she groused.

“You’re the one who said you spend too much sitting at a desk.” Wren rolled her shoulder, trying to get accustomed to the practice sword. The lack of weight so different than her waraxe. 

“This was not what I had in mind. I thought perhaps a walk along the parapets?” Josephine frowned in an adorable fashion, lips pursed, brows knitted tightly together. 

Wren couldn’t help but laugh. “We could make a game of it, if you like?” 

That seemed to pique Josephine’s interest. She straightened up, eyes brighter. “What kind of game?” 

“For every hit you land, I’ll give you a kiss?” 

Josephine paused for a moment, finger tapping her chin while she weighed her options. Wren rolled her eyes at the show. 

“Very well,” Josephine finally said with a nod. “I accept.” 

* * *

“Twenty-seven.” 

Wren scowled as Josephine wormed her way through her defenses again. Irritated that there was nothing she could do to keep Josephine from landing hit after hit. 

“How did you even manage it?” she asked, wiping the sweat from her face. 

Josephine grinned and presented her cheek, tapping it gently. Wren stopped and a pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“You still owe me twenty-six,” Josephine said lightly, turning to return her practice sword with the others, shoulders proud and feet light. 

Wren followed her, grumbling slightly.The idea of losing did not sit well with her, never had, though there were definitely worse bets to lose.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 prompts combined: Family gatherings + Coming home.  
> Features Wren Adaar.

Antiva was hot. At least this time of year, and it was a much welcome change from Skyhold and the Frostbacks. Wren enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin, and could practically feel herself getting more freckle-y the longer she was outside.

She and Josephine been offered a carriage to the Montilyet estate, but they had decided to send their things along ahead, enjoying a stroll down the main streets.

Josephine was glowing as she took in everything around them, gently declining various sellers hawking their wares in rapid Antivan. Wren’s understanding was getting better, her accent atrocious, and Maker help her if she had to read it. Though things weren’t so bad when she had a personal translator, and a cute one at that.

Towering over most people, it was easy enough for Wren to spot the house well before Josephine. It was a tall structure, a warm red-brown color with shuttered windows and overflowing flower boxes in shades of red and orange and yellow.

By the time they made it to the wrought iron gates, Josephine’s parents were waiting. Or so Wren assumed, judging by Josephine’s excited cry as she all but flung herself at the older man. His dark hair was peppered with grey, and Wren could note where Josephine had gotten her eyes. Josephine mother was laughing as she hugged her daughter, her hair pinned up in an intricate design, her smile as beautiful as Josephine’s.

Wren held back, suddenly self-conscious for more reason than she could adeptly name. She wanted to hunch in on herself, hide her left arm, hide her horns. Hide herself.

“Mama! Papa!” Josephine said as she trailed back to grab Wren’s belt, tugging her forward. “This is Wren Adaar.”

It was strange not to be addressed first as the Herald or Inquisitor, but refreshing. She had almost forgotten what it meant to just be ‘Wren.’

Josephine’s mother stepped forward first, and Wren was immediately put at ease if for no other reason than her eyes crinkled at the corners the same way Josie’s did.

“Wren,” she said, her voice warm. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

***

The party, a welcome home party of sorts, was large and loud and completely foreign to Wren. Especially when she had a distinct feeling such an occurrence was rather commonplace for the Montilyets.

Though in a strange way, it reminded Wren of the company. Raucous and lively, people laughing and singing. Wine flowed freely, and the abundance of food was staggering. Josephine’s brothers were a rowdy bunch, and Wren had liked them immediately, declaring to beat them all at cards later that night. Yvette was the same as ever, and Wren appreciated her whispered promises to reveal more stories of Josephine’s childhood.

Wren hadn’t realized she’d sequestered herself away from the others, observing from a corner, until Josephine snuck up on her, wrapping her arms about Wren’s waist.

“Are you happy, mi amor?”

“I am.”

Josephine’s smile was wide and dazzling, her eyes glowing. “I am glad. I was worried with you hiding over here.”

“Not hiding. Just thinking.”

“About?” Josephine prompted, an edge of worry creeping into her voice.

Wren pulled her a little closer. “About how this feels like it could be home.”

“Truly?” Josephine blinked up at her, eyes wide.

“Truly.” She bent forward, resting her forehead against Josephine’s.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Seeking Solace

“It’s not like you be hiding.” Wren couldn’t keep an amused grin from lifting the corners of her mouth. “Usually that’s my thing.”

“Yes, well, it’s been a long night,” Josephine said sourly. “I came here for a little peace and quiet.”

“Is something the matter?” Wren leaned back against Josephine’s desk, legs stretched out in front of her. Even with both doors shut the sounds of the gathering could still be heard, some formal event for Duke so-and-so for some reason or another. Wren could never keep it all straight. 

“No… yes.” Josephine huffed out a breath. “It’s simply that I have a headache because Madam Lamount’s perfume is atrocious and she would not leave me alone, just pestering me with questions, questions, questions. Plus I spent most of the night appeasing her and everyone else that I did not even get a chance to taste the food.” 

She paused to draw in a breath before looking up at Wren with piteous eyes. “And do you know the worst part?”

“What is that?” Wren asked patiently. 

“I had ordered the petit fours from the same baker in Val Royeaux who made the ones for the celebration after Corypheus was defeated. Those beautiful, perfect little cakes.” She sighed wistfully. “But they were gone by the time I made it to the refreshment table. All gone.” 

Wren started laughing and withdrew one hand from behind her back. “I feared that might be the case. Which is why I saved you some.” 

She gently placed the parcel in front of Josephine, still laughing as Josie unceremoniously folded back the edges of the cloth napkin to reveal an assortment of cakes. 

Josephine clapped happily before jumping up from her chair and nearly knocking Wren off balance with the force of her hug. 

“You are too good to me, mi amor. Thank you.” With a final squeeze and quick peck on the lips, she withdrew and started gleefully inspecting her spoils. 

“Nonsense,” Wren said, content to watch Josephine’s happy smile. “Nothing is ever too good for you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was from a list of "ways you said 'I love you'": On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair
> 
> Really indulgent ficlet for my girls.

The sun glinted off the clear waters of Rialto Bay in a sparkling display to match any precious gem. Wren wanted to reach out, dip her fingers in the warmth of the bay, tease the little fish that sought food along the shore. 

Unthinking she lifted her hand to do just that, wiggling fingers at the ready. Only to look down and find nothing there. Sighing at the phantom sensations, she rolled her shoulder and instead reached out with her right hand, trailing long fingers in the water. 

“Wren?” Josephine asked, her shadow falling over her partner. 

Glancing up, Wren watched as the gentle breeze lifted tendrils of dark hair, whipping stray curls across her glowing face. The shiny locks nearly casting a halo around Josephine’s face as the sun shone down atop her head. 

“Mm?” Wren hummed in response. 

Josephine shook her head and bent down next to Wren, easily tucking herself into Wren’s left side from much practice; distracting and welcoming. She dipped her fingers into the water as well, her hand moving slowly through the water before lifting in a quick motion to flick droplets on Wren’s face.

Wren wrinkled her nose in distaste, but couldn’t quite suppress a laugh. Josephine grinned in return, her hand cupping Wren’s cheek, thumb tracing the scar that ran along her jaw.

“I love you.” She leaned up and kissed Wren. After a moment Josephine broke the kiss and rose to her feet, smoothing out the multitude of frilly layers making up her skirt. “Now come along, _wife_ , it would hardly do for us to be late to our reception.” 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll manage for a little while.” Wren rose quickly, snagging her arm around Josephine’s waist to press their bodies flush together. Dipping her head Wren kissed her new wife soundly, muffling her delighted giggles.


End file.
